


Da, Sunflower.

by Amelia_Fahrenheit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Fahrenheit/pseuds/Amelia_Fahrenheit





	Da, Sunflower.

    It was an average day in the Braginsky household. You and your long-time boyfriend Ivan Braginsky, who happened to be the human personification of Russia, were sitting on the couch watching one of his favorite shows, which happened to be the Russian version of Sherlock. You enjoyed watching it with Ivan, despite not knowing the language except for a few words, but today, you were slightly losing interest.

    Snuggled up in his large arms, you remembered fondly that Ivan's term of endearment for you was "Sunflower". Then you alarmingly realized that you have never seen one in person, even though it was Ivan's favorite flower. You shot a glance over at Ivan, sure that his eyes were glued to the screen, and surely they were, Ivan's interest completely captured in Sherlock examining a fresh corpse. You, on the other hand, were wondering what a sunflower looked like. Having grown up in Norway, you had never really seen one that wasn't a picture on the internet.

_I wonder if Ivan knows where some are...?_

"Ivan?" You asked, still absorbed in your thoughts.

"Yes, _____?"

"Have you ever seen one?"

He shifted around to look at you, confusion written over his face, "One of what, ____?"

You turned towards him, looking into his violet eyes, "A sunflower. I was thinking about how you always call me that, yet, I've never seen one."

A warm smiled spread across his face as he gazed down at you, as if he was going through fond memories. "Da, my hometown has many sunflowers, large beautiful fields full of them. My mother would take me through the fields as a child, and we'd have picnics."

You smiled back at Ivan, his face warming your heart. You suddenly had an idea, and he saw your eyes light up. "Ivan? Could you take me there to see them someday?"

"Da, sunflower."

A week later, you and Ivan were on your way to his hometown in southern Russia. You arrived an hour later, strething as you stepped out of the car basking in the warmth of the sun. You loved the cold, but you thought it was always nice to be somewhere warm every once in a while. You turned and absorbed your surroundings, small shops lined the street with friendly people buzzing about, a soft breeze blowing through the coastal town.

You turned to Ivan, the smile on his face bringing a smile to yours. "What shall we do first?"

Ivan laughed, "We need to find a hotel, sunflower. Then, how does shopping sound?"

You jumped into Ivan's arms and grinned, "That sounds perfect!"


End file.
